S.T.A.L.K.E.R. : Lines
A quick note. This is my first ever creepypasta, I have made fan-fiction before, but nothing that is counted as "Scary". I hope you enjoy this story! S.T.A.L.K.E.R. : Lines "Line 1, Line 5, Line 3, Line 2, Line 6, Line 9, Line 4, Line 8, Line 7, Line 11, Line 10." This combination rings in my head every day, Like a non-stopping toll... S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Call of Pripyat is a game about surviving in the area around the Chernobyl disaster area in russia. You also need to make some-what of a living by trading, eating, sleeping and to find a few helicopters that have suspiciously crashed in the Zone. Though it also has a popular following for the mods people make for it, Though there was one I downloaded, One that I had never herd of nor had I seen on moddb before (As this is where I primarily get mods for my games from), though it had 1 screenshot of what seemed to be of the 1st mission of the game, The bandit raid though it didnt seem that there where any other bandits in the raid, Just the player fighting the enemies by him-self, But other than that the mod didnt have any reviews, comments or to be honest, any distinguishing features about it apart from its some-what thought out discription: "In the Zone there is only death. Sharpened knives penitrating skin, Weilded by the un-godly. Idiocy leading to suicide. Equalizers governing the deaths of many. Traps layed by jaded mortals. Enticement into a sick death, promised with finances. Nice traders cut down by unfeeling bandits. Radiation, poisoning the lungs of the innocent. Torn flesh by the ridicules of nature. Laughing ravagers looking over a mutilated body of a young S.T.A.L.K.E.R. Anti-rads poisoned by malignant tool brokers." - and it's name which was also the developer team's name. "Lines" I started downloading it while I checked the dev team's page and it didnt consist of much. Just it saying "Lines" under mods, though under members there was only 1. His name was "line" and the flag next-to his picture was a russian flag, but what was in the profile picture was quite disterbing. A black-and-white picture of a small boy who couldnt be more than five or six was sitting on a doctor's lap. But there was something wrong. The child's head was enlarged, His eyes where on the far sides of his face, one of them was drooping down and one of his arms was enlarged to the point where his hand on that arm practically wasnt there. I put my hand over my mouth in shock as I noticed the download was done, It was a rather small file though it was still quite odd as my internet is pathetically slow, About 147 KB/ps on a day with good weather. I now regretted even starting the download as this was rather suspicious, Though I still installed it out of gut curiosity, But first I checked the files for visuses. It was clean, but there wasnt even much substance to it, just some assorted files that to my understanding dictated what the AI did with thier path-finding. In the interest of time I started up the game and started a new game, Everything seemed normal. But then the loading screen came on and started to load, In total it took a whole twenty-three minuites and forty-seven seconds to load. I spawned in and everything seemed to be normal, I started to proceed to the location where you can get the "Bear" detector. But as I got closer, I noticed there where no NPCs there, This was odd. I ignored it as it might be part of the mod, Perhaps to make artifacts harder to find at the start of the game? I proceeded to the Skadovsk to talk to Sultan to start the bandit mission, But I noticed as I got closer to the enterence that there was no voice telling me to put away my weapons, Even though I had my rifle out. I proceeded inside with my rifle readied, Everything seemed perfectly fine, nobody noticed I had my rifle ready. It must have just been a minor addition, Like the two guys who give you the detector being gone. I wandered around the wrecked ship, Readying up for the bandit mission by picking up the energy drinks, Bread, Med-kits etc. The usual things I do when starting a new game to ready my-self for the coming missions including the one in-which you need to see a deal of goods through which goes wrong and ends up in a gun-fight against some very well equiped mercs. I walked over to Sultan, Went through the regular speech about the raid at midnight and then another oddity arised, I couldnt find the option that automatically skips the game ahead to midnight and skips you right to the part where you can start the raid, There was only the option to meet up later where you need to manually walk to the spot where the raid starts at night-time. Reluctantly I pressed the option that makes me have to explore for a few minuites before night comes. Everything seemed perfectly normal while exploring and nothing else was removed from what I could see. After exploring around and it becoming night, I made my way over to the spot where I could start the raid and at a distance, Something seemed off. I could only see a few bodies with brown and black uniforms on, It seemed to be the bandits I was meant to be helping, Though it would be odd for them to be dead already and if they DID all die, The mission would have failed. I moved in to loot the bodies, But something was VERY off. Instead of some of the bodies being the regular "dead" (Ragdolled, Sometimes a bullet-hole or two) they had extra injuries, One of them had part of his head gibbed, Another had an arm missing and the final one looked as-if his trousers had been ripped and had been casterated, though it wasnt very clear as the textures where quite low.At this point I was alarmed on how graphicly these men had been killed, I abolished the mission completely and ran back to the Skadovsk, While I was running back, I noticed that there was nobody around, Not even any mutants, Nothing. When I went into the Skadovsk, I couldnt see anything as the lights where off for some reason, I turned my flashlight on and what I saw was very frightening which made me admittedly pissmy pants slightly, I saw Beard in the middle of the room, with a rope around his neck. Hung. After I witnessed that, I quickly looked around the room until I saw a massive pile of something in the corner of the room, Bodies. A whole pile of everyone who are normally in the Skadovsk telling jokes to each-other. I tried to figure out what was going on and I moved to the hall-way that leads to the other rooms like the infermary, suddenly while I was going through the hallway, In the darkness 2 yellow lights that looked like a pair of eyes appeared- loud white-noise played and the game froze with me clinging to the mouse and keyboard in what I could only discribe at the time as pure dread. After about 5 seconds the screen whent black and after about 17 seconds a loading bar appeared at the bottom of the screen and after about 2 minuites of loading in which time gave me enough time to calm down and evaluate what just happened. The loading bar dissapeared and I appeared at a straight ruined road in Pripyat which had several ruined cars on it, Then I saw something approaching me, It was short, distorted but walking just fine. It came closer and it seemed to be a child, EXTREMELY similar to the one in the moddb user's avatar, when it came up-to me, It looked straight at the camera blinking ever 10 or-so seconds. After a full minuite, A prompt came up to speak to him, Then this text came up: "Это событие состоится в историю как катастрофическое события, но корпорации будут пытаться исказить истинную История, фальсифицировать факты и поворот сама реальность, то почему? Потому что люди хотят сделать вид, что мы не существует, и само человечество хочет быть совершенным, Чтобы стереть нас из истории: "Ты больной ублюдок" Туристы называют меня, пока я чистила воды на дороге называемые "легкие", но они не делают действительно заботятся о том, кто мы есть, но то, что мы есть. Это событие заставило нас смертным боги в нашей Церковь, содержащие забыли души в это проклятие на наши жизнь. Этого достаточно для нас. Это "событие" это не только мое наследие, чтобы жить, но жить вечно, в последний день я умру в некоторых желоб в середине нигде, где я буду гнить в основном, это «событие» не умрет, нет. Это вечная." I didnt understand what it meant and I still dont know what it means to this day. After I tried to exit the text screen, The child vanished, The screen flashed with a multitude of pictures of mutated people in Pripyat on the side of roads decontaminating water, mugging people for their food, even killing them- selves and with that the game crashed with a program termination error. I tried to load the game back up to find out what the hell I downloaded, But it seemed to have corrupted itself and all files related to it. I checked the save files with Notepad ++ to see if I could copy any of the text and try to salvage it, But it had changed itself to say the following: "Line 1, Line 5, Line 3, Line 2, Line 6, Line 9, Line 4, Line 8, Line 7, Line 11, Line 10." I wondered what it could be reffering to, I checked the moddb page and I remembered the discription and I read the lines in order. "In the Zone there is only death. Traps layed by jaded mortals. Idiocy leading to suicide. Sharpened knives penitrating skin, Weilded by the un-godly. Enticement into a sick death, promised with finances. Torn flesh by the ridicules of nature. Equalizers governing the deaths of many. Radiation, poisoning the lungs of the innocent. Nice traders cut down by unfeeling bandits. Anti-rads poisoned by malignant tool brokers. Laughing ravagers looking over a mutilated body of a young S.T.A.L.K.E.R." I looked down the side and there was a message "ITISETERNAL" or "It is eternal" which is quite un-nerving, I still dont know what it means to this day, I just wanted to share this story with you to raise the subject about this oddity in the modding world, It might still be available now, or it might have been taken down due to what this mod does to your game and what it is in general. It might have been an experement in psychological imagery? I dont know, only time will tell. Category:Creepypastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Original Story